Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for automatically licensing features during the upgrade of a first communication system to a second communication system, a computer program and a licensing system to perform such method.
Background of the Related Art
Modern communication systems such as telephone systems for small, medium and large enterprises are configurable and scalable in many ways, for example using CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) and CSTA (Computer Supported Telecommunications Applications). Mostly, the determined features are activated by means of a file containing licensing data.
A change in the scope of features to be licensed is often associated to the upgrade of such a system. The reasons for this can be legal reasons (for example, required royalty payments to licensors), economic reasons (for example, if customers are to pay for a feature in a new version) or technical reasons (for example in old versions, as many TDM as available ports could connected while for a new system, a license is required for each TDM device). TDM stands for Time Domain Multiplex and refers to a telecommunication device which uses a time multiplex procedure as for example in “conventional” devices such as wireless phones, but not as in IP phones.
According to internal company procedures, the upgrade of telecommunication systems may typically be carried out manually according to the following procedure:    1. A special user (who in many cases is a product manager or PM) acquires a quantity of licenses also known as PM-licenses for new systems using standard procurement procedures. Different scenarios for “New Systems” are possible: It can be the hardware of a legacy system on which new software or new software features are updated or upgraded. It can be as well the use of new hardware which can operate new software with newly licensed features.    2. As a further step of the ordering procedure the license fees are paid.    3. After the ordering process is completed, the licenses become available on the PM's account.    4. Whenever a customer wants to upgrade an old system, he sends to the PM a proof of the presence of the features on the old system. This proof can be provided in the form of screenshots, a delivery slip for the TDM devices or the like.    5. The PM sends the new licenses manually to the customer's account.    6. This customer will then activate the new licenses.
The procedure described above has a number of disadvantages:    1. The PM must in each case estimate in advance how many are needed.    2. The royalty payment is made before the actual use or activation of the licenses, which is sooner than required.    3. Generally, the licenses are not immediately available, since the ordering process takes some time.    4. The required evidence is not safe and there is room for abuse.    5. It can be impossible or very difficult to ensure that new licenses are not enabled on systems that have not been upgraded. In other words, it is difficult to prevent that such licenses are used to upgrade an existing communication system on which no “old” license or software was installed and to configure and activate it as functional system.
Another fundamental problem is that the upgrade is a manual process requiring a significant effort and thus generating significant training and implementation costs as well as costs to correct errors and avoid errors.